


С первого взгляда

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Ты никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда — не в настоящую, по крайней мере, и может, потому ты это сделал.





	С первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm in love? (i am.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585734) by [cloudburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst). 



> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

Ты никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, не в настоящую, по крайней мере, пока не увидел его. Облокотившись о барную стойку, он стоял, опустив голову, словно что-то искал у себя под ногами. И тогда ты признался себе, что безумно влюблен. Влюблен в этот расслабленный изгиб спины и даже в то, как он прикусывал губу. Влюблен в его руки, в глаза и во все остальное. Поэтому ты купил ему выпить. Тебе это было нужнее, чем ему.

Ты никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, не в настоящую, по крайней мере, пока он не поцеловал тебя на вечеринке, заставляя твое сердце заходиться бешеным галопом. Ты бы позволил ему что угодно, лишь бы он продолжил тебя целовать. И даже немного больше. Кого ты собирался обмануть? Ты был опьянен своими ощущениями, впервые в жизни чувствовал себя кому-то нужным, и даже удовлетворение от того, кем ты являлся — «Шарлатаном из Коллектива» — меркло на фоне этого чувства. Ты поверил, что его сердце может биться только для тебя. Поэтому ты и украл тот виски. Тебе он был нужнее, чем ему.

Ты никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, не в настоящую, по крайней мере, и может быть поэтому ты это сделал. Вернее, не сделал — ничего ему не сказал, несмотря на все ее предупреждения. (Хотя какое, к черту, «может»? Именно поэтому). Ты всегда любил ломать свои игрушки — бить их о стены до тех пор, пока они не становились такими же уродливыми снаружи, каким ты считал себя внутри. Ты всегда знал, что не заслуживаешь ничего хорошего. Не заслуживаешь его — того, в чьих руках находились судьбы тысяч людей, а глаза смотрели на звезды, которые он готов был разделить с тобой. Вот почему ты сломал его. Или думал, что сломал.

Ты никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, не в настоящую, по крайней мере, и может быть поэтому ты это сделал. Ты отдалился от него, по крайней мере, попытался отдалиться после смерти Слоан. Ты ходил с высоко поднятой головой, хотя внутри все сводило от боли — боли от последствий собственных действий. Споткнувшись, ты на мгновение показал свою слабость... и тут же всей спиной ощутил на себе его взгляд — жжение горящих звезд, которое ни с чем нельзя спутать. Ты повернулся — и утонул в их сиянии. Ничто не изменилось. Ты отчаянно хотел ему поверить и поверил.

Ты никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, не в настоящую, по крайней мере, пока вы не оказались рядом на измятых простынях, переплетясь телами. Теперь уже ты знал, что это больше чем влюбленность. Это любовь. Он был для тебя светом во тьме, пылающими звездами, что растопили слой льда с левой стороны твоей груди.

Ты никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, не в настоящую, по крайней мере... пока не встретил Райдера.


End file.
